Bet On It
by switz-vamp23
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a little fun after Draco walks in on Hermione during her "private time".


Bet On It

The only thing Hermione could think about, as she lay on the bench in front of the bathroom door, aroused beyond belief, was a very naked Draco Malfoy she had stumbled upon a few minutes ago. Not that he noticed her. She groaned internally when she remembered the way his lean body moved when he grabbed his shirt from the stand. Her eyes had devoured his loose hair, his aristocratic jaw, his lean muscled arms and shoulders. Her eyes slowly moved down to the narrow tapering of his waist and sprinkling of golden hair. As she tugged the hair band out of her curly hair she eagerly recalled the next destination of her eyes: his magnificent cock. It had thrilled her beyond belief as her nipples tightened and the area between her legs started to tingle.

Now here she was, eagerly unbuttoning her school shirt and unzipping her skirt. She rubbed the silk material of her tie on her nipples through her thin bra and groaned at the sensation. She pulled herself up and straddled the bench, tugging the skirt down from one leg then the other. She started to grind herself against the seat to ease some of the ache and pressure while pulling her bra down to below her breasts. The friction eased some tension but not enough to let her breathe properly. All she could imagine was Malfoy's elegant hands playing with her body and his cock rubbing against the material of her damp panties and what they just barely covered. Thongs could only do so much. In another attempt to find relief she laid down on her back on the bench and bent her legs at the knees. With the way she was displayed, she was completely visible to whoever decided to walk through the door. Hermione hoped it would be Malfoy and the thought just made her wetter, increasing the already insistent burning. She couldn't remember a time she had been so aroused.

Slowly she rubbed her palms against her naked breasts, squeezing them and plying them in her hands. She moved one hand down, caressing everything on the way until she reached the shortly trimmed, wet curls covering her pussy. She slid them even lower and moaned out loud when her cool fingers made contact with her over-heated lips. She closed her eyes and pictured Malfoy's blond head between her thighs as a shot of pleasure ripped through her body. Arching her back, she pulled and rubbed her lips. She slid a finger over her throbbing clit with one hand while the other slowly pushed a finger into her dripping core.

She was only able to revel in the feeling of being full for a moment. As soon as she opened her mouth to moan at the feeling, the door flew open, revealing a haphazardly dressed Malfoy. Hermione was so turned on and stunned that she was only able to open her eyes and look up, while her fingers stayed between her wide open legs. She stared at him, drinking in the sight of him in a half-buttoned shirt, loose tie, and messy hair Unconsciously her fingers started to move in and out of her pussy, still holding Malfoy's eyes.

Draco stood shell-shocked, watching Hermione pleasuring herself. She was watching him and moaning as she pumped her fingers knuckle-deep into her soaking wet cunt. Her thong was pointless at hiding anything since it was pushed aside, having her completely exposed for his eyes. His cock hardened considerably and his mouth started to water as he devoured the sight of her dripping pussy and bouncing breasts, as she moved and pushed against her hand. He looked down and watched her fingers move in and out and decided that they were much too small. Malfoy internally smirked when he decided to help her out.

Hermione was close. So close, but it wasn't enough. She bit her lip as her eyes raked over him in hunger. That's when she finally noticed the bulge in his pants. She moaned and rolled her eyes and head back when she imagined what he could do with that wonderful bulge of muscle. The next time she opened her eyes, she found that Malfoy was pulling his tie off as he turned to lock the door behind him. Hermione slowed her fingers as Malfoy stalked over towards the bench. He walked the a predator about to attack his prey. He undid the remaining buttons and ripped his shirt off, throwing it off to the side. Once he finally reached her, he gripped and stilled Hermione's hand between her legs. He jerked her hand, causing her to straddle the bench as she sat up. Malfoy forced her still wet hand down his pants as he bent down to her ear. He pushed her wild hair away and tickled her ear with his lips as he whispered the first two words between them: "Touch me."

Before Malfoy was able to stand up, Hermione surprised them both with her bold moves. She wrapped her fingers around his erection and rubbed her juice covered hand up and down his velvet length. He had yet to move his hand from her hair since he was frozen from the moment her hand started moving. He grew larger and harder in her hand. She gripped him tighter, causing Malfoy to be pulled out of his frozen state as he hissed in response. Finally moving, he unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs while she continued to pump him hard and rough. Suddenly Malfoy grabbed her hand and stopped her movement.

"Look your fill at me. I want to see all of you." He whispered.

She looked up shyly and grinned, "My pleasure."

With a mischievous smirk, he responded, "So I've noticed."

Draco looked first at her oval face. Dark lashes framed brown eyes, a pert nose, and small pouting lips. He had noticed that she was attractive before, but today she was hot enough to make him melt. His gaze lowered down to her pink tipped breasts. They were perfect, dream-like almost. He reached out and squeezed one in his hand and decided they were round and soft and whole. Hermione moaned quietly and looked up at him through her lashes. Her hands glided up his torso and she thumbed his nipples. Hermione watched his stomach muscles tighten and his cock twitch at the feeling. His cock felt like it was ready to explode. He dropped his hand to glide along his length as his other hand caressed her soft belly, dipping his fingers into her navel. The sudden intake of breath had him grinning. But as lovely as her lush body was, it was the wet, pink pussy that held most of his attention. He drew away from her and took her hand as he guided her to another bench against the wall.

"Stand up on the bench for me." He said as he looked directly into her eyes.

She gave him a mischievous smile and deliberately brushed her breasts against him in the process of climbing onto the bench. Draco had to grit his teeth against the moan that pushed to break free. When sh finally stood on the bench, leaning against the wall he urged her thighs apart. Then he placed a knee on the bench, his eyes now level with her thong covered mound. Without any warning, he literally tore the thong off of her body. With the offending object out of his way, Draco was able to look closely at the dripping wet, pulsing cunt before him. He touched her so softly that Hermione couldn't be sure if he actually did. The growl that erupted from his throat at the picture of her swollen, heavy, and absolutely ripe pussy in its drenched, dripping beauty was involuntary. Her juices completely covered her sex and were starting to drip down here thighs, making her slippery and wet. She made a half gasping-moan sound at his touch. The faint musk of her juices filled his nose, causing him to close his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. Draco lifted her leg, placing it on his shoulder, and proceeded to bury his face between her thighs.

Hermione involuntarily screamed when his tongue stabbed at her. Licking her dripping wet pussy with one long slurp. He pulled at the heavy lips with his teeth. Draco nuzzled his nose, mouth, and chin deep into her wet sex.

"Your pussy tastes so good. So good. I could eat you forever. Have you come in my mouth again and again. Until you're too sore to walk properly. Only to start eating this delicious cunt of yours again."

She shuddered at the eroticism in his voice and his words. Crying out when he slapped his tongue against her clit. Her body was impossibly tight and taut. The pleasure of his tongue was so intense that she shook with it and then shamelessly grind her aching pussy against his face.

He nibbled on her wet labia, sucked hard on her clit. She gasped at the feeling and twisted her upper body, her hands pulling at her breasts with her face flat against the wall. And then he somehow covered her entire pussy with his mouth and started a suction force so hard and violent that she came with a scream loud enough to wake the dead. Her juices rushed out of her and bathed his face. Draco licked her pussy clean thoroughly, and with one last teeth-tongue stab at her clit, he moved his face from between her thighs.

Then he pulled her down, seated her on the bench and grinned at her, wolfishly. His face was shiny with her cum.

"Like I said, you have a delicious pussy. I'm going to want you for desert every night."

She looked at him, quirking her lips in a smile. "I wish you would."

He glanced down at her breasts and reached out and touched them; cupping them, testing their warm, heavy weight.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Malfoy?"

"I'm thinking that I want to place my cock between your glorious breasts, feel them squeeze..."

Just thinking of the soft feel of her breasts around his cock made him groan. He watched Hermione's hand glide down her body and go between her legs. She brought her hand up and showed him the wet fingers, bringing them to her between her breasts, making the area slick with her juices. Before he could register what had happened, she took hold of his pulsing erection and placed it between the pillow of her breasts. She squeezed him between them, rubbing them against his engorged shaft until his balls tightened and pre-cum slid between the crease of her breasts.

Draco groaned loudly at the exquisite feeling of the soft firm, flesh. With great difficulty, he freed himself from the heavenly feeling. "Not yet, wench." He gritted out, when she let out a noise of protest.

Draco pulled her off the bench gently and forced her hard against him. Grinding his groin against the hair of her wet mound. Before he could do anything else, she pushed him away and made him sit on the bench. She gave him a devious smirk and laid his hand on the bench beside him, arranging his fingers at a right angle. Draco looked at her puzzled but she only grinned. In the next moment, she'd grasped his throbbing cock in her cum-covered hands and sat herself on his hand, grinding her pussy on it. He almost yelled when she pumped him hard while rubbing her soaking cunt against his upturned hands equally hard. He desperately wriggled his fingers when those swollen lips hit them again. While she gently drew her nails across his weeping head.

"Fuck Granger!"

She panted, "That's the ultimate objective, Malfoy". Her eyes were narrowed. "To ram this hard cock into my swollen pussy."

He almost swallowed his own tongue at the erotic crudity of the words. And then he bit his own tongue when she nipped hm on the neck while simultaneously fitting his fingers into her and grinding his head against the palm of her hand.

"Do you known what I want you to do, Malfoy?" Her voice was husky with exertion and desire. He could only moan incoherently. "I want to feel your mouth on my cunt again."

She gasped when his fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot. "I really like that idea, Granger."

After hearing that, she stopped her movements abruptly and laid down on the bench, raising her knees. "After you eat me, ride me, and vice versa." While she sounded confident, he knew enough about the female face to know that she would've done just about anything to feel his mouth on that sweet cunt again. He would've taken advantage and mentioned something to her about her extreme need but he really wanted to taste her honey again. He bent himself as he straddled the bench. He parted her knees with is shoulders and placing her ankles against his shoulders, but not over them. Then he extended his tongue and took a long lick from her slit to her hard clit. Her pussy glistened and dripped. He swirled his tongue around the lips and sucked on each shiny lips individually and grazed his tongue across the slippery flesh. Two times, three times. Hermione arched off the bench bumping her clit with his nose and crying out, "Damnit, Malfoy!"

Draco grinned and held the lips apart with his fingers and ran his tongue along the seam of her exposed pussy. She shuddered and her pussy dampened even more. He lightly rubbed the faint stubble of his jaw in that area again, enjoying the string of words pouring shamelessly from her mouth. Then without any prior warning he plunged his finger into her open cunt while rubbing his lips mercilessly and violently against her clit. Alternately he licked and sucked with his mouth and tapped the buttoned nub with his finger. He furiously licking, sucking, and tonguing her swollen, drenched pussy.

Then when her walls gave the final sign of an impending climax, he rose above her and drove into her wildly. Both of them cried out and she bucked off the bench, offering her swollen breasts to him. Before her back hit the bench he latched onto one plump hard-nippled breast sucking and driving himself into her furiously.

He suddenly flipped her over onto her hands and knees, plunging into her pussy from behind. She clenched her cunt-walls and he pulled himself out and glimpsed her swollen pussy between her legs and then drove in again harder than before. She screamed at the intensely pleasurable bruising of her pussy. He pumped in and out of her like a mad man, widening her hips while his balls slapped against her pussy lips with force. He maneuvered one hand around her hip and thumbed her clit, then scratched it lightly with his nail. She came screaming and squeezing him so hard that he saw stars and shot his seed into her.

They both slumped onto the bench. Her body was flat against the bench. She could feel Draco trying to catch his breath against her back as he lay over her. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she loved the feeling of his weight against and on her. Draco was contemplating the new feeling cursing through him. He noticed that Hermione's body almost molded to his in a way that no other girl's had before.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Draco said "Damn, we have to do this again."

Hermione looked sideways over her shoulder at him. She replied with "Only if you agree to eat my pussy in every way you can"

Draco grabbed onto her hips and ground is twitching and slowly growing cock into her ass. "Will you return the favor?"

"Bet on it." 

"Deal."

"Deal."


End file.
